1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a tamper-evident, box-like, composite container adapted for use in packaging of audio or video cassettes or similar type objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,161,093; 2,884,123; 3,525,454; 3,711,011; 3,744,661; 3,807,551; 3,939,975; 4,253,572.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a container having body and cover members attached to each other with one of the side walls being partially closed by a tamper-evident tab which must be detached from the container and removed to afford access to the contents of the container.